Indecentes
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: La gente no cree lo que le dicen. No cuando involucra a dos personas juntas que le resulta impensable que... bueno, que estén juntas. Mejor para ellos, en realidad. Que nadie se entrometa en lo que hacen a escondidas. [WI?]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _La trama es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso. Quien me retó a escribir esto fue_ Seremoon _. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es, no finjan demencia._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _WI?, uno monumental. Posible pérdida de papeles (los personajes canon pueden ser muy diferentes, vamos). Trama que quizá los traumatice. Probable confusión del lector, de la cual no me hago responsable._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "1, 2, 3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 ** _Dedicatoria:_** _a TanitbenNajash, por la idea inicial; y a Druida, por ya-sabe-qué representado en el primer diálogo. En serio, no habría sabido cómo empezar este fic sin ellas. ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

* * *

 **Indecentes.**

 _Diciembre de 1996._

—Profesor, atrapé a estos dos realizando actos indecentes tras las cortinas.

Fue como si alguien hubiera apagado el ruido de pronto, a excepción de aquel que hicieran varios de los ahí reunidos para rodear aquella escena.

Cabe señalar que los culpables no parecían en absoluto arrepentidos de haber sido pillados _in fraganti_. Al menos uno de ellos, que lucía una vaga sonrisa, como si en realidad quisiera reírse de la situación pero no se atreviera. Seguramente se contenía por su compañero de desgracia, quien parecía a punto de lanzarse a su yugular si lo metía en más problemas.

Slughorn, ante aquello, arrugó la frente mirando a Filch, pensando si el conserje finalmente había enloquecido tras años de limpiar desastres mágicos y de perseguir a Peeves. Es decir, ¡debió haber escuchado mal! ¿Actos… indecentes? ¿En serio?

Por otro lado, los demás asistentes a la fiesta murmuraban entre sí, con una mezcla de regocijo y burla. La mayor parte de lass miradas era realmente irónica, alcanzándose a oír incluso un "¡ya era hora!"

Para entender mejor tales reacciones; sobre todo, la actitud de quienes han causado semejante escena, habría que retroceder un poco. Un par de años, más o menos.

—&—

 _Diciembre de 1994._

Los alumnos de Hogwarts habían enloquecido con el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Los visitantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons eran la novedad, así que los admiraban a donde quiera que fueran, especialmente a sus campeones. En cuanto a los representantes del colegio sede (sí, en plural), apenas tenían descanso entre ir a clases, hacer los deberes y escapar de sus admiradoras.

Increíble que aún así, alguno de ellos pudiera tener vida privada.

—¿Estás seguro de que no nos hallarán aquí?

—Bastante seguro. No a esta hora del día.

En aquel mágico castillo, los pasadizos ocultos no eran desconocidos, si se sabía bien dónde buscar. Precisamente uno de ellos era el que usaba Harry Potter, el actual campeón "extra" de Hogwarts, para esconderse durante el recreo.

—Me sorprende que no estés en el centro de atención.

—No es como si me lo hubiera buscado.

Un silencio tenso siguió a esa frase, aunque no duró mucho.

—Sabes que rara vez hablo en serio. Solo ataco antes que alguien más lo haga para que no duela tanto.

—Es un gran honor, viniendo de ti.

La relación que mantenían era demasiado extraña. Conocida por muy pocos, impensable para la mayoría de quienes los conocían. Solo se reunían cuando era demasiado pesado el pasearse por el colegio como si no compartieran nada, descargando así frustraciones y buscando animarse mutuamente.

—¿Qué harás con el tema del baile, Potter?

Harry arqueó las cejas, confundido.

—¿A qué viene el interés? —preguntó, procurando sonar cordial aunque el tema no fuera de su agrado—-. Si de verdad quieres saber, te diré que ha resultado un incordio —bufó, bajando la vista—. Me han invitado ya tres chicas y una era de tu casa. De quinto, si no me equivoco. Parecía que me golpearía cuando le dije que no.

—Ah, sí… Pansy comentó algo. Es la prima de Bulstrode.

—Ya decía yo que se parecía a alguien…

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Harry torció la boca levemente, como frustrado con algo, aunque considerándose su situación actual, era comprensible. Su acompañante, echándole miradas disimuladas de vez en cuando, se preguntaba qué le pasaba por la cabeza, aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que podría ser.

—Si tus muchas ocupaciones te lo permiten, podemos vernos un rato después de que abras el baile. Ya sabes, como siempre.

Aunque la idea le agradó enseguida, Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos apresuradamente, como si se contuviera de algo. Sin embargo, no previó que el movimiento le causara una mueca que el otro detectó al instante.

—¿Todavía te duele algo? De ser así, deberías…

—… Pasarme por la enfermería, lo sé. Es soportable. Me parece increíble que a veces suenes igual a Hermione, Malfoy.

Fingiendo arrogancia, Draco Malfoy desvió la vista, siendo él quien bufara ahora.

Pese a que su primer encuentro fue un desastre, los dos muchachos fueron hallando cosas en común con el pasar de los cursos. Fueron cosas sutiles, como su desmedido orgullo a la hora de conseguir algo por sí mismos o la poca disposición que tenían de que otros se sacrificaran por ellos. Así, las pocas veces que se hallaban a solas desarrollaban conversaciones como la de ese día, llena de frases sarcásticas que en realidad, enmascaraban sincera preocupación por el otro, hasta que desarrollaron algo parecido a una amistad. Era debido a ese desarrollo que las escasas personas enteradas de la situación apenas podían creerla.

—Solo porque es tu amiga… —masculló el rubio, fastidiado—. Podrías tener mejores compañías, ¿lo sabías?

—Sabes lo que pienso. Hermione es agradable. Un poco mandona quizá, pero buena. Además, me ayuda con los deberes y con esto del Torneo.

—¿Solo ella? ¿Weasley sigue sin hablarte?

—Ya me cree que no metí mi nombre al estúpido cáliz, pero… —Harry apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros con más cuidado del usual antes de continuar—, bueno, en resumen, ahora no me habla por otra cosa. Hermione cree que si le ayudo a conseguir pareja para el baile haremos las paces, pero le contesté que eso sería como sobornarlo.

—Creo lo mismo. Si de verdad son amigos, volverá, por mucho que me fastidie.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Crabbe, por cierto?

—Sigue en lo suyo. Gregory jura que no entiende cómo es que podemos hablarnos sin echarnos maleficios, pero que es su problema, no el mío. Lo mismo piensa Theodore. Y como es raro que esos dos estén de acuerdo, los escucho por una vez.

—Menos mal. Oye, ¿has usado túnicas de gala antes?

El brusco cambio de tema hizo que Malfoy arqueara una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, más que nada por saber qué se siente. No recuerdo haberme vestido jamás para una fiesta. Espero no hacer el ridículo.

En momentos como ese, cuando Harry señalaba algo que diera pistas sobre su vida antes de entrar al mundo de la magia, Malfoy optaba por mostrar frialdad, antes de apresurar su despedida y retirarse. Dejaba a Harry algo dolido, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal en aquella ocasión, cuando en realidad, el rubio se marchaba precisamente para no echar pestes de los parientes muggles de su amigo, por más que lo merecieran.

Esos dos necesitaban comunicarse mejor, aunque aún no se dieran cuenta.

—&—

Empezaron las vacaciones, pero pocos se fueron a casa a pasar las fiestas. En Hogwarts, el Baile de Navidad había despertado la curiosidad y el entusiasmo de casi todos los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, así que se quedaron para pasarla bien, preferiblemente con pareja.

Por su parte, Harry Potter habría querido irse, por primera vez desde que ingresara al colegio. Si de él hubiera dependido, no asistiría a aquel circo, pero siendo participante del Torneo, debía acatar la tradición de abrir el baile con el resto de los campeones, o al menos eso le comentó McGonagall días atrás. Era demasiada presión para él.

Además, conseguir pareja no fue sencillo. No porque escasearan las opciones, pues debido a su título de campeón, eran muchísimas. No, lo embarazoso del asunto es que apenas tenía nociones sobre lo que debía hacer, dado que jamás había asistido a una fiesta de ese tipo. Sus únicas referencias antes de saber de la existencia del baile, eran un par de películas que había logrado ver en casa de los Dursley.

No ayudaba el que Malfoy se burlara de sus nervios la última vez que se reunieron.

—Solo cálmate y todo saldrá bien —le dijo Hermione en cuanto bajaron al vestíbulo.

Harry asintió, incapaz de hablar. Lo más que pudo decir minutos atrás, al ver a la chica tan elegante con su túnica de gala azul y el pelo tan bien peinado, fue un "te ves muy bonita", pero enseguida recordó lo que le esperaba y enmudeció. Era una suerte que Hermione fuera tan buena amiga, aunque…

—Gracias —logró musitar el de anteojos finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Por venir conmigo y por… ya sabes, las clases. Ginny me dijo que…

—¡Esa chica! Le advertí lo que pasaría si abría la boca…

—Hermione, no te enfades con ella. Pensó que yo lo sabía, por eso lo mencionó. ¿Quién te había invitado, por cierto?

—Neville —ella parecía en verdad apenada—. Le dije que me permitiera pensarlo y después de comer, me lo pediste tú. Le contesté a Neville que le agradecía su consideración pero que quería ayudarte con esto, así que no podía aceptar su invitación.

—¿No se enfadó?

—No, ya sabes cómo es. Se puso un poco triste, pero me agradeció que fuera sincera. ¡Míralo, ahí está! Vaya, acabó trayendo a Ginny…

—Me alegra. Ginny quería venir, pero como no está en cuarto…

—Hubiera podido traerla Ron, si él no fuera un desconsiderado.

Meneando la cabeza, Harry dejó pasar el tema. No quería discutir, precisamente esa noche, el cómo Ronald Weasley había decidido, inesperadamente, volver a casa para las vacaciones, aunque todo el mundo sospechaba que era por no haber conseguido pareja para el baile y que Hermione no se decidiera por él.

—¡Lo que hay que ver! ¡Parkinson presume a Malfoy como si fuera una estola de pieles!

La observación de Hermione hizo que su amigo mirara a donde ella señalaba con un ademán. Efectivamente, Pansy Parkinson caminaba muy erguida, con la barbilla en alto y luciendo una túnica rosa con muchos adornos, tomada del brazo de un Draco Malfoy muy serio, cuya túnica negra lo hacía verse como un cura especialmente amargado.

—No debió quedarle más remedio que venir con ella —aseguró Hermione de repente—. Si es cierto lo que dices, solo la tolera porque sus padres son amigos. Y no me extraña, la verdad. Debió invitar a Moon, ella es más agradable.

—A Moon la invitó Higgs.

Hermione terminó encogiéndose de hombros con tal gesto de resignación, que Harry debió contener la risa. Era poco común que su amiga fuera tan locuaz respecto a las acciones de otras personas; supuso que se debía al ambiente festivo y a que más de uno se le había quedado mirando embobado, sin idea de quién era.

—Potter, por aquí —llamó entonces la profesora McGonagall, arqueando una ceja de manera rápida antes de añadir—, y usted también, señorita Granger.

Ambos obedecieron, intercambiando miradas antes de aguantarse una carcajada.

Si McGonagall no distinguió a Hermione a la primera, ya podían imaginar cómo se comportarían algunos cuando ella y Harry comenzaran a bailar.

—&—

Pese a sus reservas, Harry pensó que la noche había salido bien.

La cena no representaba ningún problema, salvo el de escuchar a Hermione quejarse, de vez en cuando, sobre el trabajo extra que debían tener los elfos domésticos. Menos mal que, sorpresivamente, el campeón de Durmstrang le hizo conversación (aunque no estaba seguro de qué le había preguntado el famoso Viktor Krum.

Después, el baile. Si no hizo el ridículo al abrirlo, fue gracias a Hermione y a sus clases rápidas. No se convirtió en experto de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos pudo moverse con cierta gracia y sin pisar a su pareja.

Al cumplir con esa tradición, pudo retirarse de la pista con cierto decoro, dedicándose entonces a observar a quienes seguían el compás de una melodía bastante movida, que reemplazó el aburrido vals del inicio. Hermione lo animó a seguir el ritmo aunque estuvieran sentados y le sacó conversación, lo cual agradeció al no saber qué más hacer.

En un momento dado, Hermione fue invitada a bailar por Krum, cosa que la desconcertó bastante, antes de interrogar a Harry con la mirada. Él la animó a aceptar, así que ella se levantó y se marchó con el joven búlgaro. La fiesta, conforme transcurría el tiempo, se volvía más ruidosa y confusa, por lo que Harry pensó en salir un rato del Gran Comedor. ¿Quién iba a echarlo en falta a esas alturas?

—¿Qué, Potter, te han dejado solo?

Hasta escuchar eso, Harry no se había topado a nadie. Se había decidido a pasear por el área de los jardines adornada con rosales y diminutas hadas de colores, para luego sentarse en el canto de una fuente que, por alguna razón, alguien pensó que completaría el escenario. El de anteojos arqueó las cejas.

—Creo que eso te pasó a ti, Malfoy.

El aludido encogió los hombros y sin esperar invitación, se sentó a la izquierda de Harry.

—Conseguí que Gregory le presentara a Pansy uno de esos estirados de Beauxbatons —indicó Malfoy, aparentemente orgulloso de su idea—. ¿Qué te hizo Granger?

—¿Hermione? ¿A mí? Nada. Krum la invitó a bailar.

—¿Krum? ¿En serio? Eso es tener gustos raros…

Por una vez, Harry dejó pasar el comentario. Alzó la vista, contemplando el cielo estrellado tan despejado, sintiendo por un momento que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿En qué piensas? —indagó Malfoy finalmente.

Harry, sin bajar la vista, hizo un gesto que significaba "nada en particular".

—¿Qué harás cuando todo esto termine?

Malfoy había hecho la pregunta tan de repente, que Harry no pudo evitar dar un respingo y voltear a mirarlo, encontrándose con que ahora era el rubio quien tenía la cara hacia arriba, mirando el cielo.

—¿Cuando termine qué? ¿El baile? ¿Las vacaciones? ¿El Torneo? ¿Mi vida?

Lo último Harry lo había dejado escapar sin pensar. En realidad, procuraba no acordarse, pero era imposible el ignorar que, conforme pasaban los cursos, Voldemort parecía empeñado en regresar a atormentar al mundo mágico… queriendo eliminarlo a él en el camino. Le habría encantado saber el por qué de todo eso, de su infancia desgraciada y de que no pudiera ser un muchacho normal, pero eran preguntas que, hasta la fecha, nadie le había podido contestar.

—No seas melodramático —se quejó Malfoy en voz baja, pero curiosamente, sonaba un poco enojado—. Acertaste en una, me refería al Torneo. ¿Qué harás cuando termine?

—Acabar el curso, supongo. Seguir con lo mío.

Mientras Harry inclinaba la cabeza, en ademán pensativo, Malfoy dejó de mirar las estrellas, miró a su acompañante y tras dejar escapar un suspiro, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, a lo que el otro reaccionó poniéndose algo tenso.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, voy a estar aquí cuando todo termine —aseguró Malfoy, sonriendo de lado—. De mí no te librarás fácilmente, Potter.

Por toda respuesta, Harry levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Eso espero.

—&—

 _Enero de 1995._

—¿Por fin vas a decirme qué pasó con Diggory?

El nuevo trimestre había comenzado y con ello, las preocupaciones habituales de Harry Llevaban dos días de clases cuando Cedric Diggory, el campeón "oficial" de Hogwarts, le pidió que hablaran en privado unos minutos. Como iba a clase de Encantamientos con sus amigos, Harry los miró sin comprender, antes que por gestos, Hermione lo alentara a escuchar al de séptimo.

—¿Cómo sabes que hablé con él?

—Oí a Weasley comentar algo al entrar con Flitwick. ¿Y bien?

En ese pasillo secreto a medio iluminar, Harry le resumió a Malfoy lo que Diggory le comentara horas antes: que sería buena idea llevarse al baño de prefectos aquel huevo de oro que obtuviera en la primera prueba. ¿Por qué? Eso sí no lo comentó, lo cual no tardó en señalar Malfoy como "truco barato".

—¿Será una trampa? —sugirió, no muy convencido.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Diggory podría ser cualquier cosa, menos un tramposo. Al menos esa era la impresión que tenía de él, sobre todo cuando les tocó jugar quidditch uno contra el otro.

—Entonces hazle caso. El instinto te funciona, después de todo.

—¿Sabes, Malfoy? A veces realmente entiendo cuando intentas halagarme un poco. Y es escalofriante. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Oye, ¿irás a Hogsmeade?

—Lo pensaré. No me hace gracia toparme con Skeeter en el pueblo.

—Harry…

El recién nombrado, que en ese momento miraba a la entrada del pasadizo, se volteó como impulsado por un resorte. Antes de poder preguntarse si había escuchado bien, su vista fue bloqueada por pelo rubio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Más vale que no te mueras en ese estúpido Torneo.

Semejante petición era por completo inaudita viniendo de Malfoy, pero para Harry no fue ningún problema prometer que sobreviviría, con tal de que lo siguieran abrazando.

—&—

 _Febrero de 1995._

El lago, ¡el maldito lago! ¿Acaso no pudieron pedirle que se rebanara el cuello? Seguro con eso moriría igual de rápido.

Harry se concentró en hacer la segunda prueba lo mejor que pudo, sin imaginarse que algunas de las consecuencias serían totalmente inesperadas.

Pero eso es más adelante. La segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos consistía en entrar al lago y recuperar "lo que le había sido arrebatado" por las sirenas, antes que terminara el plazo de una hora. ¿Pero qué sería?

Al llegar a donde debía, Harry no podía creer que encontrara flotando y dormidos a cuatro personas, entre ellas Hermione y Malfoy. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No se detuvo a pensar demasiado y comenzó a liberar al joven de Slytherin, a quien sostuvo de un brazo mientras empezaba a acercarse a Hermione… o lo intentó, porque las sirenas dijeron algo de "Solo uno" con sus enigmáticas voces.

Le costó muchísimo, pero dejó atrás a su amiga y subió a la superficie con Malfoy. Quizá fue una suerte, porque así no se topó con los otros campeones y fue el primero en terminar, así que lo recompensaron con la máxima puntuación.

—¿Por qué tendrías que rescatar a este? —era la pregunta generalizada que le hacían días después, en tono despectivo.

Harry no se lo acababa de explicar del todo. Sí, valoraba a sus amigos y Malfoy era uno de ellos, aunque muchos no lo supieran. Pero teniendo amigos como Hermione, Ron (aunque el pelirrojo estaba más insoportable que antes) y algunos más en Gryffindor, ¿por qué Dumbledore creería que Malfoy era aquel que más valoraba?

—Es extraño —musitó, yendo con sus amigos a la sala común tras las clases del día.

Ya habría tiempo de resolver la duda, seguramente.

—&—

 _Junio de 1995._

El laberinto.

El traslador.

El cementerio.

Diggory muerto.

Voldemort.

Los fantasmas.

El regreso.

El falso Moody.

El relato de todo lo anterior.

Harry recordaba aquello en fragmentos, con las imágenes volando de un lado a otro en su mente. Se sentía a oscuras, terriblemente adolorido y cansado, ¿pero exactamente dónde estaba? No podía saberlo, aunque el sentir algo blando debajo de él, le dio una idea.

—¿Cómo es que está despertando, Granger?

—No lo sé, quizá acabó el efecto de la poción.

Abrió los ojos y halló todo borroso. Intentó hablar, pero sentía la boca seca.

—¡Harry! —conteniendo un chillido, Hermione se acercó a su amigo por el lado derecho—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió en un susurro—. La señora Pomfrey dijo que dormirías más horas, ¿te duele algo?

Con verdadero esfuerzo, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? No trates de negarlo, eso no…

—Déjalo, Granger. Lo vas a agobiar. Oye, ¿podrías…?

—¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba. Harry —la castaña miró a su amigo con preocupación—, tengo que irme un rato, Malfoy se quedará contigo. El resto se marchó hace una hora, por eso pude traerlo. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

Lo último lo preguntó mirando a Malfoy, quien asintió con un gesto de hartazgo antes de verla retirarse a paso rápido.

—Gracias por cumplir tu promesa, Potter, ¿pero era necesario que quedaras tan mal?

Harry intentó sonreír. De verdad lo intentó. Si no lo consiguió fue por sentirse exhausto, sin energías, preguntándose si pronto Voldemort conseguiría asesinarlo ya teniendo un cuerpo físico en condiciones.

Algo de todos esos pensamientos debió reflejarse en su rostro, pues Malfoy, a su izquierda, ocupó una silla y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No tienes nada qué decirme? —inquirió Malfoy, sin sonar molesto realmente, solo un poco ansioso.

Esta vez, tras intentarlo un par de veces, Harry por fin pudo hablar.

—Gracias por… cumplir tu promesa… Draco.

Malfoy dio una cabezada, en señal de aceptación, al tiempo que le daba un apretón a su mano con las propias.

—&—

 _Diciembre de 1996._

En vista de las circunstancias, se puede volver a esta Navidad en específico, intentando comprender qué relación hay entre un par de preadolescentes que no sabían expresarse y aquel par que Filch había encontrado tras unas cortinas en pleno acto incriminatorio.

Ojo, eso lo dijo Filch. Ya saben cómo es.

—No creo que sea nada indecente estar dando un abrazo para desear felices fiestas.

El comentario de Harry, hecho con inexplicable buen humor, fue recibidio por la concurrencia con agrado, entre risas.

—¿Lo ves, Argus? ¡No era nada malo! —Slughorn, visiblemente aliviado, estaba dispuesto a olvidar el asunto —. ¡Además es Navidad! No tengo inconveniente en que el señor Malfoy se quede aquí.

—¿Por qué no podría quedarme? —espetó por lo bajo el rubio, zafándose del agarre del conserje y lanzándole miradas asesinas a Harry.

—Creerá que no vienes conmigo —indicó el de anteojos, sin preocuparse demasiado.

Ante eso, Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Pues en ese caso, que no se entere de lo que realmente hacíamos tras las cortinas.

—&—

 _Buenas madrugadas. Sí, madrugadas. Lo mío con este reto fue vivir al límite y en esas circunstancias, no deberían sorprenderse de lo que me ha salido._

 _En realidad, no toda la culpa es mía. Pueden acusarme de decidia, de estar demasiado ocupada, de lo que quieran, pero también la retadora tuvo la culpa. Mis lectores habituales saben perfectamente el tipo de escritos que NO son mi fuerte y parece que en eso se basaron para retarme. En serio, si me dicen que esto no es exactamente lo que pidió Seremoon, los entenderé. Tampoco lo veo demasiado acercado a lo que (creo) quería, pero no puedo hacer más. Mejor dijo, mi cerebro se trabó terriblemente al leer "Drarry" y eso fue mi perdición._

 _En fin, me despido. Cuídense y espero que no necesiten terapia después de leer el fic._


End file.
